Forgetting
by jm9871
Summary: A recent doctor's has Tori in an emotional wreck. With the help of her family and best friends, can she survive and get the girl she loves? Summary Sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my official first story and I want to find out where this leads. 'nuff said. Enjoy!**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious**

The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was clear and blue. To any other person, this was just another beautiful day in Hollywood. But to Tori Vega, this was the worst day of her life. She remembers _it_ vividly.

_Tori Vega walked in with her mom into the hospital. Tori hadn't been feeling well, so her mom took her to the hospital. They both checked in and took a seat in the waiting room. A few minutes later a nurse guides them to a room. After waiting a few minutes more, a doctor walks in._

_ Tori goes on and has a normal checkup like any other doctor visit. She passes the checkup, until the doctor comes back with a tube with a rubber line connected with a needle. The doctor explains to them that they are going to check her blood for any diseases and then take her to the x-ray lab and give a MIR scan to check for any unusual spots or stomach problems._

_ They extract her blood and bandage her arm. Then, the doctor escorts her to the lab and sets her up on the MIR table. He injects a black dye and sets her in the scanning tube. The scan takes five minutes to complete and she is released from the tube and escorted back to her room._

_ Tori sits and waits, picking nervously at her skinny jeans until the doctor finally arrives. He checks his clipboard one last time and looks at Tori. _

_ "You don't have any problems with your stomach." Tori lets out a sigh of relief._

_ "But...I'm sorry to say...you have Stage II bone cancer." _

_ Tori freezes and time stops. Her jaw locks and she starts shaking violently. The tears are out before she can stop them and her mother locks her in a tight embrace. She holds onto her mother, afraid if she lets go, she would die._

_ "How long does she have?" her mom asks._

_ "Giving by the test results, I'd estimate around ten months to a year." _

_ Tori lets out another heart-breaking sob and holds her mom tighter. She feels her mom kiss the top of her head. She sees the doctor grab her x-ray and hand it to her mom._

_ "You see here, the spot on her ribcage is extremely close to her lungs and heart. If we don't start treatment and dialysis immediately, she might live to the half of the amount of time she has left." He points to the red blob on the multicolored scan._

_ "We'll take the treatments, but how much would this cost?"_

_ "Well treatment costs 20,000 dollars each, plus dialysis which is 10,000 dollars, with a total sum of 30,000 dollars every treatment."_

_ Mrs. Vega is hesitant to answer, but finally agrees, and holds Tori tighter. Tori continues sobbing even after the doctor exits until her mother walked her back to the car. Mrs. Vega pulls out of the parking lot and heads home with the grim news._

Tori stares out her bedroom window contemplating the last few hours. She sees a couple out on the street strolling their toddler around. Tori smiles and starts crying again knowing she'll never have that chance. A soft knock on her door snaps her out of her gaze, forcing her to get up and open the door.

"Tori," the usually bright, bubbly red head says in a sad tone. That is all it takes for Tori to break down in her best friend's arms. Cat moves them to the bed and sits down holding a sobbing Tori. She strokes her hair while rubbing her back, whispering comforting words in Tori's ear. Cat also starts crying, also receiving the news of Tori's illness.

After a while of just laying in each others arms, Tori finally speaks up.

"They o-only ga-gave me ten mon-months to live," Tori cries onto Cat's shoulder. Cat tenses up and finally breaks down once again, not expecting the short time.

"N-no Tori. You ca-can't leave m-me," Cat spits out sobbing harder. Tori tightens her grip on Cat, and vice versa.

"I'm sorry Cat. But I ca-can't ch-ch-change t-tha-that," Tori cries even harder. She pulls Cat down beside her and lays her head on Cat's shoulder.

"Have you told anybody else, yet?" Cat asked.

"Only you."

"Why not anyone else?" Tori pauses at the question, searching for a good answer. Finally, she finds one.

"Because you are my best friend and I can trust you with my life. I'll love you to the day that I die."

"I love you, too. But why not Andre. Why the ditzy, red head?"

Tori looked at Cat in disbelief. Sure the girl was a ditz, but that made Tori love her more. Only Cat made her feel worry free and forget everything else. Her randomness made her forget about life and its cruelness. Only Cat made her feel that way and she was going to tell her that.

"Cat, I told you because you make me feel worry free. You make me feel worth living because of your spontaneous and randomness you have. You can be childlike, but that makes me love you more. Andre is my best friend, but sometimes too many serious moments can bring down the kid in a person. With you, I can be serious one moment, and acting like a little kid the next."

Tori was out of breath and had to take a moment catching her breath. Cat, on the other hand, was speechless. Tori's speech about her made her feel better and happier than ever.

"Thank you, Tori. You have no idea how much better you made me feel." Cat kissed Tori's cheek and played with her hair. Tori smiled at this.

"Your welcome, kitten. But can we keep my illness a secret. I feel kind of scared and awkward to tell anyone else. Especially, Jade."

"Sure thing, Tor. But why not Jadey?"

"Because she'll probably make fun of me and say I deserved this and stuff."

"Don't worry, Tor. Jade won't say anything. She likes you too much."

"What makes yo- Wait what!" Tori asked bewildered.

"Oh, nothing. Can we go get some ice cream?" Cat jumped up and bounced excitedly.

"Um, sure thing, Cat. But you better run or I'll tickle you."

Tori left the "Jade" subject alone and focused on tickling Cat. Cat squeaked happily and ran down the stairs. Tori chased Cat out to the car. After their fiasco, they left headed to the ice cream shop. The only thought on Tori's mind was having fun. With Cat, Tori almost forgot her sickness. _Almost_.

** Well hoped you enjoyed it. Review if you like. I take any comments. Tell me if I should continue or not. Please and I'll shut up. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for all of the favs and story alerts. They make me happy. And for all of the reviews, thank you. They motivate me to keep on going.**

**I will answer questions starting 3rd chapter. :)**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious.**

_Brrh! Brrh! Bring! _

Tori reached over to her alarm, with her eyes closed, and tried to find the off button. After a few unsuccessful tries, she finally found it. She raised up in her bed and stretched, getting a few satisfying pops. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her clock and it read 6:30 A.M.

Tori got out of bed and looked in her closet for an outfit. She settled with a purple, long-sleeved shirt, with dark skinny jeans and a pair of black converse shoes. She walked into her bathroom, and sat her outfit on the toilet. She stripped down until she was rid of clothing. She climbed into the shower and turned the water on hot.

After her shower, she got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair. She settled with her normal, wavy hair, and exited her bathroom and bedroom. She walked downstairs to see Trina eating waffles and her mom fixing coffee. Her mom caught Tori's eyes, and she gave Tori a sad smile. Tori looked away and headed over next to Trina. Trina looked at her with a frown. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, obviously from the terrible news. Mrs. Vega walked over and sat across from her.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asks.

Tori just shakes her head and plays with her jeans, a bad habit. Trina rubs her back and also smiles a sad smile.

"I'm here for you, sis," Trina smiled, genuinely meaning her words.

"You know, Tori, we are all here for you. Even your friends. Have you told any of them?" Mrs. Vega asks.

Tori tenses up and starts tearing up.

"I'm sorry, To-"

"No, mom. It's okay. I just don't want to tell them just yet. I don't even know what to say. I can't go up to them and say 'Hey guys. Guess what? I have cancer and only ten months to live'," Tori lets out a harsh sigh and crosses her arms.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you are going to have to tell them sometime a later. They are going to figure out later because of your treatments."

"I guess you are right, but I don't want to say anything yet."

"It's okay, sweetie. Tell them when you are ready," Mrs. Vega sighs and gets up to refill her cup. Tori continues picking at her jeans, until a thought pops into her head.

"Mom. How are we going to pay 30,000 dollars a month?" Tori asks. Mrs. Vega freezes at this and grips the counter.

"Well. Me and your dad are working two jobs with double shifts. Don't worry about it, though. What matters is you getting those treatments."

Tori puts a hand over her mouth and shakes her head. Before she knows it, she is crying. Trina wraps her in a hug and comforts her, while her mom begins to cry, too.

After ten minutes of silence filled with sniffles and sobs, the sadness begins to die down. Tori stops crying and Trina lets go of her. Their mom stops crying and grabs a Kleenex and dabs at her eyes, before throwing it away.

"Don't forget, Tori. Next week, you have an appointment with your cancer doctor," Mrs. Vega says.

"Okay, mom. I wont forget."

"I'll drive you to school, sis," Trina says getting up and grabbing her keys.

Tori smiles and nods. She gets up and grabs her bag off the couch. Trina chuckles and walks out the door, Tori following behind her.

The car ride to school consisted of Trina complaining about boys and Tori staying silent. Every once in a while, Trina would ask Tori if she was okay. Tori would respond with "I'm fine" or "Don't worry about it".

They arrived at school fifteen minutes before class starting. They walked into school and immediately separated and headed to their lockers. Tori enters her combination and opens her locker. She puts her bag up and grabs her English book for her first block. She shuts her locker and suddenly screams.

"Hey, muchacha," Andre chuckles. Tori grabs her chest and sighs.

"You scared me," Tori says with wide eyes.

"I can tell," he laughs again. Tori playfully pushes him when she is attacked from behind.

"TORI!" Cat screams tackling Tori to the ground.

"Can't breathe, Cat" Tori manages to gasp out.

"Sorry," Cat giggles, offering her hand to help. Tori grabs her hand and Cat pulls her up.

"So, Cat. Why you excited?" Tori asks.

"Oh. I'm happy to see you. And I had way too much candy," Cat giggles pulling out some gummy worms.

"Uh, Little Red. I don't think you need anymore candy," Andre says taking the bag of candy and putting it in his own bag.

"But why not? What harm can it do?" Cat asks pleadingly. She uses her best puppy dog face.

"We all know the last time you had candy, you literally wrecked Jade's house and she chased you with scissors. You didn't have hair for six months," Tori says, rubbing Cat's shoulder.

"But that was a few months ago. And Jade didn't find out until Robbie said something," Cat says.

"Sorry, Cat. But you can't. You can go into a sugar coma," Tori says, smiling a small smile.

"Oh, like when you found out you had cancer?" Cat asks innocently. Tori freezes and her skin turns pale.

"You have cancer, Tori?" Andre asks.

Tori snaps out of her state and runs off. She continues running until she arrives at the janitor closet. She shuts it behind her and starts crying.

"Why, Cat? Why?" Tori says out loud. She doesn't even realize that there is a second someone in there with her.

"She just had to say I had cancer. I told her not to say anything," Tori continues rambling uncontrollably, still not noticing the other person.

"You have cancer?" a familiar voice asks. Tori freezes in horror at the voice.

"Jade?" Tori asks.

"No it's Robbie. Who the hell do you think I am?" Jade responds harshly.

"I don't have time for this," Tori says while wiping her eyes.

"Back to my question. You have cancer?"

"Why would you care?" Tori asks, beginning to cry again.

"Do you, Vega?"

Tori sighs,"Yes".

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you had it?"

"I found out yesterday."

"Oh," was all Jade said.

"Look, I gotta go," Tori says as she reaches for the handle.

"Tori?" Jade asks softly. Tori is out the door before Jade could grab her.

Once the door closed, it is Jade's turn to cry. No matter how many times Jade insulted Tori, acted like she hated her, threatened her, she never expected this.

The tears were out and she couldn't stop herself. The girl she thought she hated, made her cry more than when she broke up with Beck.

Jade hated her, despised her, and now she doesn't even know that anymore. Whenever Tori gets hurt, she used to laugh at her. But she never thought that Tori getting cancer could make her cry. Now the only thing she wanted to do was apologize to Tori for everything, but she knew that would never happen. Because she hated the girl. Absolutely despised her.

"Why?" was all Jade said as she pulled out her scissors and cut up the janitor's trashcan.

**Well stupid Viacom took Nickelodeon away and now I'm pissed.**

** So tell me what you think. Was it too rushed? Like it? Hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well to get things straightened out, the story is sad, but I'm not putting it tragedy because of the outcome. I WILL NOT make Tori die. I'm taking the story at a slower pace to show you the struggles when someone has cancer. My aunt died of cancer and in the beginning it wasn't fun, so hopefully this straightens it out. Without further ado, here is the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious.**

****

_Wednesday._ It was marked on the calendar.

Tori let out a sigh. It had been a week and a half since two of her friends had found out she had cancer. She ignored Cat's and Andre's texts and phone calls. Her mom had told her to listen to what they have to say. But Tori was stubborn and ignored her, too.

Today was different, though. Today was the appointment. Today she would find out about her cancer and actually how severe it really was.

Tori let out a sigh, before feeling nauseated. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat up and vomited her breakfast in the toilet. She didn't know if it was her nerves or some symptom of cancer. She continued emptying her contents, not even realizing Cat was holding her hair and Andre standing in the doorway. After a few more dry heaves, Tori lifted up, receiving a towel from Andre.

"Thank you," Tori let out a raspy breath.

"Your welcome," Andre said, patting her back. Tori smiled a small smile.

Cat looks at Tori with sad eyes. Tori's eyebrows bunched in confusion.

"What's wrong, Cat," Tori asks, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Tori," Cat apologizes. And Tori knows why.

"Cat it-," Tori is cut off by Cat.

"No, it's not. I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone and I blurted it out. I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me?" Cat is tearing up by now.

Tori walks over to her and wraps her in a hug.

"Of course, I can forgive you. I'm sorry I ran off, it's just that I thought you guys would abandon me because of it. I still kinda think that," Tori says nervously, giving Cat one last squeeze, before letting go.

"We would never do that. We love you too much. You've never abandoned us even if it was over something stupid. We are here for you no matter what," Andre says wrapping Tori and Cat in a group hug. Cat squeaks happily and Tori smiles.

"Thank you, guys. I'm sorry for ignoring you-"

"You don't have to apologize. We understand that you are confused and scared. Don't worry. We are not leaving you behind," Andre says as her lets go of them both.

"Thanks. But I have an appointment today. So I'm not going to school."

"Then, we are going with you," Cat says, earning a nod from Andre.

"Thanks, but you don'-"

"We ARE going WITH you," Andre confirms, not letting Tori change her mind.

Cat starts giggling. Andre and Tori are confused.

"Why are you giggling, Cat?" Tori asks.

"I thought of a giraffe that likes cotton candy."

"Um...Okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Cat. Nothing," Tori shakes her head.

"Okey, dokey" Cat continues giggling.

"Well, let's get going," Tori says, leading Andre and Cat downstairs.

Mrs. Vega stops the three of them at the foot of the stairs.

"Tori?" Mrs. Vega asks.

"Don't worry, mom. It's settled out," Tori begins.

"Yeah. We are the only one that knows," Andre says. Tori tenses up. Andre notices.

"We are the only ones who know, right?" Andre asks. Tori shakes her head.

"Jade knows," Tori says.

"How?" he asks.

"I ran into the janitor's closet. I kinda voiced my thoughts and Jade was in the corner listening. She confronted me about it, and I only told a little bit," Tori feels ashamed.

"Do you think she will tell anyone?" Andre asks.

"It is Jade we are talking about, so?" Tori says, thinking about all of the possibilities Jade could do.

"You are right, but Jade's has been acting weird lately?"

"Yeah she has," Cat says in a low voice.

"Cat. Do you know something we don't? You are her best friend," Tori reasons, trying to get Cat to speak.

Cat shakes her head. "No."

"Are you sure?" Andre pleads.

"Yes," Cat says softly.

Tori sighs and looks at her mom.

"Are we ready to go?" she asks.

Tori nods and walks out the door, with Andre, Cat, and Mrs. Vega in tow.

****

**Next chapter is the doctor's visit. This chapter showed Tori, Cat, and Andre dealing with the situation. And we get to find out why Jade has been acting weird. This story will get happier in the future, but to get there, we have some troubling times ahead. Well with that said, review if you'd like. I need some ideas for future chapters. I kinda have an idea, but I want some feed back to help. **

**-jm9871-**


End file.
